In My Mind
by FaithHendricks
Summary: Development of Rory and Jess. Friends Lovers. Jess thinks about Rory. Rory thinks about Jess.


The Ins and Outs of Inns.

**Third person.**

He threw the book across the room and sighed. It hit a wall and fell to a heap on the floor. _These people don't know what they're talking about_, he thought. Jess stood up and walked out the door. _May as well see what's going on downstairs_. He flung the curtain out of his way and marched into the diner to find Luke messing around with the broken toaster. It had been flipped upside down and he was jamming his useless gizmos around inside it.

"You're making that worse," Jess said, looking at the toaster.

"Big help, thanks," Luke replied sarcastically. He took three mugs and the coffee pot over to Lorelai, Rory and an elderly lady that Jess didn't recognise. He took no notice but followed Luke, uninterested.

"Luke, that's your nephew?" The elderly lady asked.

"It's Liz's kid," He said as he nodded for Jess to come and greet her. _Wow, 'it'. What a catchy nickname,_ Jess thought. It reminded him of the book he saw in the book shop the other day; 'A Child Called It'. He planned to read it… one day. He had heard interesting things about it. "Jess, this is Mia, she owns the Independence Inn." Luke said.

"Huh," Jess nodded. His eyes darted quickly to Rory then quickly to Luke when he noticed her already staring at him. "You don't need me down here, do you?" Jess turned to leave. _I'm not going to play nice, _Jess thought, _she's still with that idiot, Dean. No way._ Jess jogged upstairs and planted his butt on is bed, laying on his back with his legs hanging over the edge.

**Jess POV**

I sighed loudly. There was never anything to so in Stars Hollow. I lightly kicked the CD player that was on the ground, next to my bed with my foot, hopefully hitting the 'play' button in the process. To my unexpected surprise, it worked and 'White Riot' by The Clash quietly rippled out of the speakers. I laid my head back so far, it was tipping off the edge and I could see all the things that had been thrown to the wall side of my bed. There wasn't much; a shirt, couple CD's, some books stacked in the corner, nothing too interesting. I laid there for a while, and began, pretty quickly, to nod off. The room was very quiet, an expected consequence of living in a quiet town, and dark since all of the blinds were shut tight.

Rory had looked especially nice down in the diner. Her hair was so shiny. I bet she washed it just before she came, it was wavier than usual. I preferred it natural like that, it hung around her face so perfectly. The blue in her eyes seemed to change everyday as well. Lighter some days and then heavier, more sombre on other days. I wondered what I would do if she decided to come upstairs right then. Would she have come up to see me… or to retrieve something for Luke? No, Luke would die before he asked something off Rory. He loved her more than he loved himself. I imagined her coming over to my bed, looking the way she did; so light with her head in the clouds but still with her feet firmly on the ground, always aware of her surroundings. I envied her.

In my mind, she would sit on my stomach with a leg either side, probably laughing about something her mother had said. I hated that woman sometimes. So infuriating, but Rory loved her. She was a different person when her mother was around her, practically a clone. I wondered why I could like Rory so intensely, but her mother drove me insane.

I imagined being entirely comfortable while with Rory. If we were ever to date, or be together in any way, then we would have to be completely comfortable with each other. At that time, we were a little awkward. That would definitely need to change. I could imagine kissing her so vividly; I thought it actually happened for a second. I could imagine my face so close to hers that we were breathing the same air. Our noses would brush for a second; we would be so immersed in each other that the world around us would simply drift away. I would press my lips to her soft mouth, so slowly. I would want to wait for her to kiss me back.

In a more extreme fantasy, we would already be tearing each other's clothes off. That thought made me laugh a little. I wanted to touch her so badly sometimes. Even just hold her hand, just to hug her tiny frame, just to kiss her on the cheek. But no, I had to wait; I had to wait for the perfect time, a time when I would not be rejected. I planned to seduce her, in the best and most clever way I could. I would play the uninterested card in front of others but when we were alone together, I would work my mischief and steal her from that Frankenstein, Dean. That guy was such a bitch. A pussy-boy. I was angry just thinking about him. I directed my thoughts back to kissing Rory.

Alarmingly loud thuds coming up the stairs interrupted my almost-asleep-dreaming and I groaned in protest. I heard whoever this person was push the door open with unnecessary force and it banged against the wall. I knew it was Luke but I kept my hopes for Rory stashed at the back of my mind.

"YOU!" I heard. I moaned and rolled onto my stomach, leaving my face muffled into the thick doona. "Alright, get up." He said sternly. I didn't move. "Jess, get… up… now." I figured that I would prefer to keep my manhood and get up myself rather than be pulled up by the scruff of my neck like a dog.

I quickly turned and slid off the bed, standing in front and an angry Luke. He stared me down for a couple of seconds before starting, "I know you don't want to be here, Jess, and I know quite well," his eyebrows raised on the 'quite', "that you don't enjoy working in my diner with me. I also know that you have a thing for Rory," As I began to object, Luke put a hand in front of my face stopping me, "I don't care if you don't want to admit it, I know it's true. I know you don't care for anybody here, except for Rory," he left his hand up, rejecting my complaint, "But would it really, really kill you to be even remotely polite to the people you meet here?"

I didn't reply, waiting for him to go on but didn't. I began to devise an escape route in my head. A dash to the right to snatch my book, a skip to the left to retrieve my jacket and then out the door I would go. That was so Wizard Of Oz-ish in my head.

"Look, Luke, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. You've got a diner to run, I've got… no life but let's pretend I do for a few seconds." I paused a minute to contemplate his reaction, "Just go do what you have to do and leave me alone." I tried to sound sincere but it came out annoyed.

"Oh, sure!" He yelled sarcastically, "I'm just going to let you run around like a mad man vandalising and stealing! No way. You," He pointed his long finger at my face, "are coming down to the diner to help me out."

"What?! Not a chance. It's dead down there, you don't even need me." I said, turning to walk past him and out the door. Not bothering with a book or my jacket, I walked straight down the stairs, ignoring Luke's commands coming from behind me. The air was cold outside, it bit my face. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I began walking down the main street of Stars Hollow.

_I wonder where Rory went…_

**A/N**

**Did you like it? xD I hope so. Please review, I will love you forever. Did anybody think any of it was OOC? Please let me know :) More to come!**


End file.
